Dragon Ball Z: Super Budokai
''Dragon Ball Z: Super Budokai ''is a video game for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. It is a sequel to the Budokai series. Gameplay The gameplay is just like Burst Limit, Shin Budokai, Infinite World and Budokai 3 combined. The beam struggles make their return. The story mode will be the biggest mode in this spectacular game. There will be destructible environments, some in-game action scenes, facial expressions, battle damage (ripped clothes and scratches, etc.) and blood. There will also be realistic environments, background damage (ground cracking, buildings being destroyed, etc.), background noise (birds chirping, people screaming, thunder, etc.) and changing weather. Game Modes There are ten game modes in total. The 9th and 10th modes are secret modes. They are unlocked after story mode is finished. Story Mode This is the main game. You choose a character and a given number of allies, and play through his/her story from Saiyan Saga through Dragon Ball NB Saga. You get to free roam on wide-open world maps, like Earth, Namek, Other World, Supreme Kai's World, Planet Tuffle, Planet Vegeta, Imecka and M2. You get to walk free on land, fly in the air, interact with friends or villains and go to or inside places (Bulma's house, Chi-Chi's house, etc.). There are also 100 missions that get to do. Tons of missions including: Run Down Snake Way, Catch Bubbles the Monkey, Whack Gregory the Cricket, King Kai's Final Test, Race Missions 1-25, Chi-Chi's Chores 1-15, Dragon Ball Search, Training Missions 1-5, Bulma's Favors 1-15, Joystick-spinning Missions 1-15, Learn to Fly (Videl, Hurcule, Goten, Master Roshi and Kid Trunks only) and Secret Missions 1-15. Every mission or battle you do, you win Zenie and points to level up your character, just like Budokai 3. The controls are: X - Jump, Circle - Blast, Triangle - Talk/Enter/Exit, Square - Speed up, R1 - Instant Transmission, R2 - Sense/Scouter, L1 - Rush, R3 - Dragon Radar, Start - Menu, Select - Edit Skill and Left Joystick/Arrows - Steer/Roam. Duelling This mode lets you choose your character and battle against the computer, online or a friend. You get plenty of characters and over 20 stages to choose from. *Online Play *1p vs. Com *1p vs. 2p *2p vs. Com *Com vs. Com World Tournament This mode lets you compete in a competition against a number of opponents to win prizes. If you have one player playing, you get to win prizes and if you have more than one player playing, you don't win any prizes at all. When you've beaten all rounds, you get the full prize money, but when you've lost before the final round, you get a runner-up prize. There are two ways you can defeat your opponent: one, knock him/her out of the ring and two, deplete his/her health. You get to play up to 1-16 players. Tournaments/Fighting Classes: *Novice - 3 rounds - $10,000 *Adept - 4 rounds - $50,000 *Advance - 5 rounds - $100,000 *Cell Games - 5 rounds - $500,000 *Otherworld Tournament - 6 rounds - $750,000 *Goku's Contest - 6 rounds - $1,000,000 Skill Center The Skill Center is where you buy or edit skills. It does not require a memory card to access your skills any more. The Skill Center's menu has Edit Skills, Skill Shop, Skill List ''and ''Skill Guide. The theme of the menu this time is Bulma and Vegeta in their Buu Arc forms, at Capsule Corp. with rock music playing. Options This is where you can save or load, adjust the sound or screen, change the language and change the game difficulty. Options Include: *Controls - An option to adjust the controls the way you want it. *Difficulty - An option to make the game easy or hard. *Screen - The screen has two options to choose from. **Brightness - An option to make the screen brighter or darker. **Position - An option to position the screen up, down, left or right. *Save/Load - An option to save or load the game. *Language - An option to switch the language from English ''to ''Japanese. Gohan's Library In this mode, you get read about the characters, listen to the BGM of the game, watch cutscenes from story mode and so much more. *Audio - A place to listen to BGM or Voice Data. **BGM - This is where listen to music that you hear in-game. **Voice Data - This where you can listen to the voices of the characters. *Character Bios - This is where you can read about the characters and their moves.